


You Look So Good In Blue

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Everything is consensual, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Regarding their relationship, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler go home drunk. Tyler wakes up with blue hair. What the hell happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Good In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Answer: I don't know what happened with this fic. It's probably trash. Oh well. 
> 
> TW: drunkeness and a minor mention of past self harm. Nothing is detail, but I can add the tag if anyone needs it. 
> 
> Unedited. (Seriously, I'm posting this with a migraine and haven't given it a proper read-through.) Let me know of any issues or errors. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are lovely. Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Also, let me know if you get the vague Brobecks song reference.)

Tyler giggled as he stumbled through the door of Josh's apartment. Josh followed after him, stumbling slightly less but giggling softly at Tyler. 

Gosh, that man was adorable. Especially when he was drunk. Or maybe that was the alcohol in Josh's veins talking. 

Josh found himself sitting on the sofa as the room was spinning. Tyler was in his lap, his head resting on Josh's chest. He was eating...chips? Josh didn't remember buying chips. But, okay. Don't question it. 

"Ty, can I have one?" He whispered. Tyler's eyes got really wide as he crushed the bag against his chest and hid his face in Josh's neck. 

"No." Tyler mumbled, his voice muffled on Josh's skin. 

"They're my chips." Josh paused as he put his hands on Tyler's hips. He leaned in, his lips brushing Tyler's ear. The man in his lap shivered as he dropped his voice. "Give me one. Or I will tickle you."

Tyler was suddenly jumping up, trying to run, but Josh had him and pinned him to the sofa. Tyler squirmed and giggled under his fingers, the bag of chips falling to the floor, forgotten. 

"Stop. Uncle." Tyler laughed and Josh stopped, burying his face into Tyler's shoulder as he huffed out a laugh.

"I win." Josh teased. "Now you have to do what I say." He grabbed at Tyler's arms, trying to pull the drunk man to his feet. 

"No." Tyler pouted as he crossed his arms and refused to move. Josh made the move for Tyler's armpits, and the man jumped. Josh took the moment to scoop Tyler into his arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek as Tyler pouted more. 

"C'mon Ty. You love me. Well, I love you." Josh giggled. "Well, at least I think I love you." He paused for a moment as he carried Tyler to his bedroom, placing him gently on the bed. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

Tyler laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, suddenly quiet. Josh sat on the edge of the bed, avoiding Tyler's eyes. His eyes focused on Tyler's waist, where his t-shirt had ridden up, revealing a sliver of pale skin and a trail of dark hair that disappeared into his skinny jeans. Then they focused on his hands, his arms, the beautiful contrast of the black tattoos and and pale skin. Tyler always took his breath away when he put on his black paint, but also when he was like this, his arms free of temporary marks that would fade into scars. He wanted to kiss every scar, show Tyler how indescribable he was, but his hopes continued to dwindle in his alcohol-fogged brain as the silence persisted. 

Josh was startled when Tyler spoke. 

"I think I love you too." His voice was soft, a whisper. His voice was hoarse and choked, and he had an arm draped over his face. Josh wanted to see his eyes. He gently grasped at Tyler's wrist, pulling it away with little resistance. 

Tyler's eyes held a few tears, upon closer inspection. Josh loomed over him, hesitant. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Tyler whispered. 

Then they both broke into big grins and Josh fell into Tyler's arms, holding the man in a tight embrace. They rolled onto their sides, facing each other, breathing the same air. 

"We should kiss," Josh murmured as he reached out to run his hand through Tyler's hair. Tyler hummed into the sensation. 

"Not right now. Our first kiss, our first everything, should be sober." Tyler murmured. Josh nodded in agreement, sitting up and looking at Tyler with a hint of mischief. 

"Are you up for a first for you though? You still have to do what I say. Uncle's orders. It's nothing too horrible."

"Fine, but you're making me breakfast in the morning." Tyler sighed, and let himself be pulled to his feet to go along with whatever Josh had planned. 

***

The sun streamed through the window, and the birds chirped outside, alerting the world to a new day. Tyler Joseph wanted to shoot the sun and chase the birds away. He would do anything to cure the ache in his head. Hangovers were the worst, especially in a cold bed, when your boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. 

He pressed his face into the pillow, into Josh's scent and smiled to himself. Had that been a dream?

He glanced up, noticing how an unnatural color caught the sunlight against Josh's red sheets. Blue. Why was a bright blue color surrounding his head? 

And then he remembered. 

"Joshua Dun, why is my hair blue?" He shouted, a bit too high and cracked to be intimidating. 

The man in question, who was now sporting freshly dyed red hair and a plate of waffles, simply smiled and took a bite of one as he entered the room and sat on the bed. 

"I may admit that drunk me has horrible ideas. Besides, blue isn't that bad of a color." Josh chuckled. Tyler glared as he ate the waffles, before breaking into a grin. He couldn't stay mad at Josh. 

"Come here, you idiot." He grabbed Josh by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a long, slow kiss. "For the record, we are only going to get drunk at my place, away from any and all hair dye."

Josh could only nod and move in for another kiss.


End file.
